For Always
by summaluv14
Summary: Post Season 3 epic finale! Now that Elena is getting used to life as a vampire, Damon thinks it's time to hold up his end of the pact he made with Stefan. What will Elena do when she realizes Damon plans to leave and never come back? "You promised you would never leave me!"


I took one last look around the room where so many things had changed, usually for the worst. I couldn't deny that this room had seen some good times as well, though. Oddly enough, the one most precious to me being the time I nearly died. That was how much Elena effected me, to the point where I looked back on my closest brush with death and smiled because she was with me in one of the most vulnerable moments of my undead life.

A ghost of a smile graced my face before I slowly made my way downstairs, silently wishing farewell to the house I learned to call my home. My hand was already on the doorknob when I stole a wistful glance towards my bourbon. I was doing the noble thing by leaving, that deserved a drink, right? I quickly back tracked into the parlor and poured myself a glass. I quietly toasted everyone we had lost in the past couple years and downed the glass in one go. I sighed in contentment just as the front door opened and a familiar voice called out my name.

"Damon?" Shit. "Oh there you are. I was going to ask if you wanted to get some drinks, but it appears you've gotten a head start."

Elena's smile came easily now, much unlike a few months ago, right after she transitioned. Things had been rough for a while, but Stefan and I helped her through it. _Stefan_. The thought of him reminded me of what I had to do today. Elena looked at me hopefully and it killed me to turn her down.

"I was actually on my way out." I looked at her with what I hoped to be an apologetic smile and moved quickly towards the door.

"Tomorrow then?" Her voice called after me. I stopped and turned to stare at her. Why the hell did she always have to make everything so damn hard? I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what, but something, but she beat me to it.

"It's just that, well, I haven't seen much of you lately...and I...well, I miss you." She shyly looked up at me, and I could have sworn I saw a hint of adoration in her eyes. I mentally scolded myself. I was making excuses! She had chosen Stefan.

"Elena," I started.

"It's probably just me being paranoid," She stumbled. "but it seems you've been avoiding me lately. I just need you to tell me that we're going to get that drink sooner or later."

It would be so easy to tell her what she wanted to hear. Then she would go find someone else to go out with tonight, and I'd have a clean getaway. But I had always been the one to tell her the truth, even when it was hard to hear. Why cheat now?

"I'm leaving, Elena. And I'm not coming back." I had the misfortune of watching her face crumble. It took all my strength to keep an emotionless, blank face. Her expression turned from shock and hurt to out right anger.

"Damon, that isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. And frankly, I'm a little insulted you think my sense of humor so basic." Inside, I was begging her not to notice how hard I was trying.

"You're leaving?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Did death kill your brain cells? We've already established I'm leaving."

"Damon! Shut up! Just _shut up!_ Why the hell are you leaving Mystic Falls?" She stared at me, waiting for a reply, when she realized I wasn't giving one, she threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Well?" She yelled.

I looked at her in mock confusion. "I'm sorry, am I not supposed to 'shut up' anymore?"

I heard a growl before she shoved me into the nearest wall. She vamped out at me, a clear sign that she was sick of playing this game. Somehow though, I could still see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. She was new at this. She wasn't as good at masking her true emotions as me.

"Why are you leaving, Damon?" She asked me again. I looked at her for a long moment and thought about my answer. Stefan and I had made a pact. Whoever she didn't choose had to leave town and let the happy couple have their peace. But I know Stefan would never ask me to leave, just like I would never ask him to leave if her decision had gone the other way. So I couldn't blame this on Stefan, or even Elena for that matter. Truth is, it was my decision to leave.

Elena and I, we had something. And we had even started to succumb to our attraction to each other before Stefan swooped in. Honestly, Elena pretending nothing had ever happened was acceptable. It still hurt like hell, but I could accept it. The problem was me. I just couldn't pretend, I couldn't forget. If I stuck around, there was always going to be some part of me that wanted her to change her mind, and I would just be stuck waiting. And I deserved better than that. She taught me I deserved better than that. I couldn't say all of that to her though.

"I'm leaving because there's no reason to stay." I told her simply. She released me from her grip and I was just about to turn the knob when she said something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You promised me you wouldn't. You promised me you would never leave me again." I turned around, slowly, cautiously. For once I weighed my words before I spoke them.

"That was when you needed me, when threats were around every corner. Klaus is gone. And...you're a vampire now, Elena. You can take care of yourself. You don't need me." _You don't want me_, I added in my head.

She glared at me in disbelief, her chocolate brown eyes starting to pool with tears. "I will always need you."

Any control I had left vanished with those words. "That's just it, isn't it?" I laughed without humor. "You need me because you're used to me being by your side no matter what. Because I have been here, Elena. Even when he wasn't." There was no need to clarify who HE was, it always came down to Stefan with her.

"Don't, Damon, just don't. Stefan has nothing to do with this!"

"He has _everything_ to do with this!" I practically screamed at her. "You chose him." I continued much quieter.

Her eyes locked on something unimportant to the right of her and I waited for her to spit out whatever she had to say. "What if I told you I changed my mind? What if I said that in the last moments before my death it was your face I pictured. Your voice I heard?" Her voice cracked on the last word as streams of water started to fall down her face. "And when I woke up and I remembered all you had forced me to forget, I knew. I knew I was wrong in choosing Stefan and I hated myself for hurting you because of my ignorance."

I looked at her and I could clearly see the love in her eyes, but instead of the sight reassuring me, it frightened me. She had changed her mind before, who's to say she wouldn't change it again? I took one glance at the door before I cursed myself for the weakness I had for this girl.

"Elena, " I super-speeded over to her and cradled her face between my hands. "If I don't do this, if I stay, you have to promise me that you won't change your mind. If I stay, it's you and me for the rest of your life."

"No."

"No." I repeated, the wind knocked out of me. I dropped my hands from her face and took a step back. Her brows furrowed as she took both my hands in hers and held them to her chest.

"Damon," I reluctantly raised my eyes to meet hers. "It's you and me for always. Eternity." She smiled shyly at me and that's how I knew she meant it. I smiled back at her genuinely before I kissed her with all the built up passion I had suppressed for the past years loving her from the sidelines.

Finally, she was mine.


End file.
